


Grey

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grey

Clint was forced to mature,   
Pretty early in his life.  
His father's abuse showed,  
Him the darker aspect of,  
Human nature.  
But Clint quickly,   
Learnt that the world,   
Wasn't just black and white,.  
There were shades of gray,   
Where the lines between good and bad,  
Right and wrong,   
Easy and difficult were blurred.   
That is why Clint kills only the people who deserve it.   
That is why he saved,  
Natasha instead of killing her.  
He knew she was capable of redemption.


End file.
